


The Butt

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a huge dork alright, Humanoid!Bill Cipher, I don't really know why I wrote this, M/M, Why do i portray Bill as such a big dork idfk, humanoid!Bill, is this what you kids consider "crack"...?, it's so dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He TOUCHED the butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butt

**Author's Note:**

> I've been snickering over the thought of this all day and i needed to get it out of my system

Bill was sitting carelessly sprawled out on the living room floor, nothing to be doing as he hung around the mystery shack. Dipper was off doing something, had already been gone when he arrived, so instead he was in the company of the older twin with the blonde girl that has come to be her girlfriend. Hearing the female Pines member giggle from the kitchen, the sudden sound would catch the demon’s attention each time before he’d go back to staring at the Technicolor pixels on the television.

“Mabel knock it off,” Pacifica scolded without any real malice as the girl just giggled some more.

“Oh come on Paz, it’s fine right?”

Before the blonde could reply they stared over at the doorway when Bill spoke up without leaving his spot on the floor, “Are you guys having sex or something in the kitchen, if so please tell me so I can leave.”

The girl scoffed in disgust, “As if! God, aren’t you supposed to be all knowing or something, you should know what we’re doing!”

“I may know a lot of things but still, I try not to know certain aspects of things,” Bill pulled himself off the floor, deciding to not speak from room to room and waltz into the kitchen, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned on the countertop.

Staring with an arch eyebrow at the blonde standing on the stepstool, Mabel standing on the floor next to her smiling without a care, “And from what I do know about humans, you’re all obsessed with reproduction.”

“Funny, coming from the demon who automatically assumes everything is about sex when it comes to ‘us humans,” she rolled her eyes as she turned back to face the cupboards.

Bill didn’t reply, instead he took notice of how Mabel’s smile grew even more, biting her tongue visibly to prevent herself from laughing as she brought her hand up slowly and quickly pinched at the other girl’s rear, causing her to squeak out and jolt.

She whipped her head around to glare down at her, “Stop touching my ass!!”

 “Oh come on!! You have no problem when we’re alone, your butt is cute anyhow,” Mabel giggling as she skipped out of range of her swatting.

“Alone!” she held onto the support handle of the stepstool while she used her other hand to point a purple manicured finger at the demon in the room, “He’s here, we’re not alone!”

“Wait,” Bill spoke up, his voice soft with question as he stared at the two girls with an equally curious expression, “Why are you touching her rear..?”

“Because!” Mabel beamed happily at him, her braceless teeth visible as she laughed a bit, “It’s just something humans do with our partners!”

“Partners…?” His gazed flickered between the two before resting back at the brunette.

“Yeah, you know, girlfriend, boyfriend,” Mabel explained happily, waving her hands in the air as she went on for the demon, carelessly telling him about the action.

“And she allows it?” he was genuinely curious about the actions, staring over at Pacifica who had taken to sitting on the top step of the stepstool, a faint look of embarrassment on her scowling face.

“Well yeah! She touches my butt all the time!” Mabel looked over at the other, winking as she did so before turning her attention back to the man.

“You don’t ask either…?” Bill’s eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out the new information, it always seemed as if every time he thought he knew and understood everything humans did something would pop up that he hardly knew, if at all, about.

“Nah, we’re girlfriends, you just expect it when you’re with someone!”

He pursed his lips a bit, thinking for a moment before sighing loudly. He pushed himself off the countertop as he leisurely spun around on his heel, shouting over his shoulder, “You humans are weird! WEIRD!”

* * *

 

Dipper was laying on his stomach on his bed, his hair was damp and brushed out of his face by his fingers from an evening shower. He was reading his current book like he did every day after a long day, flipping the pages as he continued to read the inked words, the world outside completely drowned out. Bill on the other hand was laying once again on the floor, this time of the makeshift summer bedroom the Pines twins’ shared while in Gravity Falls. He tangled his long fingers with red string as he twisted and shifted his wrists and hands to form odd shapes at random, occasionally looking up to the focused mortal on the bed.

“Hey, Pine Tree?” he received a hum of acknowledgment in return, “So, um, you’re like, we’re. You know, how you humans would label, boyfriends, correct?”

Dipper stopped his reading, staring at the wall above his headboard in thought. It was never really ever stated truthfully. It just sort of happened, the only really official thing they’ve done in the terms was go on dates. But never once did they actually state that they were each other’s partner despite everyone else coming to think of them as that, and they never dismissed it either.

“Yeah, I guess we are,” Dipper went back to reading his book, “You’re correct, why you ask?”

“No reason, just curious…” He sat up, eyeing the human as he untangled his fingers from the string.

He watched him carefully, his pupils retracting as he focused on what was going through Dipper’s mind, finding him to be once again zoned into his book. Bill brought his bottom lip between his teeth while his lips curled upwards. He inched carefully and quietly towards the bed, all while keeping his eyes on the other. His teeth dug into his lip more as he gently rested his hands on the edge of the bed. It wasn’t a lie that he hadn’t thought about it before, truthfully he’s always wanted to try it, sure he’s had plenty of chances but he never once acted on them, afraid of how exactly Dipper would react, stopping himself from doing anything by telling himself he’d just have to ask. But now, of course, with the acknowledgement of their relationship and the new information of perks of being with someone he felt as if he didn’t need to tell himself that, almost as if he had the right to do it.

He shrunk down a bit as if he were to hide behind the ledge of the bed, kneeling so he was on his toes with his knees brought up to his chest. His eyes narrowing but still staring at the other before he slowly unlatched a hand from its hold, bringing his hand up as he stretched his fingers out. It wasn’t really anything, quickly laying his hand on the human’s backside before jumping up and bolting out of the room with a happily loud fit of giggles. Dipper dropped his book on the bed and looked over his shoulder, staring out the door with a raised eyebrow as he heard the mixture of laughter and thudded footsteps. He brought his own hand up as he ran his hand over his rear where the demon had touched, oddly enough he was still able to feel the cool handprint despite the action only lasting a second or two at most. He stared in question for a moment more before laying back on his stomach to continue his reading, an amused smile on his face.

Bill was crouched behind the register counter in the empty and unlit gift shop, a wide smile on his face as he had his knees brought up tightly, his breathing heavy from darting so quickly out of the room. His eyes were glowing a brightly happy gold, biting his tongue till he couldn’t help the happy laugh that escaped him, he had finally done something he always wanted to try out, and so far he hadn’t heard any angry yell of his name or anything. Leaning back against the shelves below the countertop he sighed happily with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day Dipper shows Bill how to truly touch the butt. I don't know what this is, i really don't please excuse my dorkiness. 
> 
> K/C/B/Etc~!!! ^.-


End file.
